gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
The Wedding
The Wedding is the seventeenth episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on June 7th 2012. The long-anticipated wedding of Patch and Waverly, two of St. Cecilia Academy's well-loved teachers, is finally underway. With loneliness starting to sink in, Coach DeWitt tries to find other things to pick on. Meanwhile, the return of an old flame stirs things up a bit for one of the students, forcing him to make a very important decision. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Ms. Bloss was appaled by Coach DeWitt's behavior towards Coach Kympton, and started noticing how much the boys disrespected the girls. She then decided to take charge of the week's assignment, making it a tribute to the Spice Girls, which didn't settle to well with some of the boys. Coach DeWitt realized his plans were falling apart, and decided to think of new plans to ruin the club. June was really pissed at Spider for asking her to do his project, and got even more annoyed when he asked her to be his girlfriend yet again. This was quickly fixed though, when the boys understood what the girls wanted. Meanwhile, Teddy finally told Teddy that he cheated on him, which didn't quite end well. Mr. Evans got really pissed when he found out Coach DeWitt had a hand in sending Luke to rehab, but soon realized it was the right thing to do. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' Marriage is known as the social union of between people called spouses, resulting in kinship. The definition of marriage varies according to different cultures, but is usually an institution in which interpersonal relationships, usually intimate and sexual, are acknowledged. Such a union is often formalized via a wedding ceremony. And when one feels the emotion of strong affection and personal attachment that is love, what best way to express it but the culminating event that unites two such star-crossed romantics? Ms. Waverly Bloss smiled as soon as she awoke, waking up much earlier than the alarm she had set, as usual. it was the day she was going to get married. She had dreamed about it since she was a little girl, like any normal young woman would, but she never actually thought it would happen at the rate she was going, well, 'til she met Mr. Patch Evans. She rolled over and grabbed her phone, quickly hitting the first person on her speed dial list. "Hello?" Patch's voice mumbled on the other end of the phone, husky and tinged with sleep. "Hey, Wish-heart. We're getting married today." Waverly pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the headboard of her bed, a giddy little smile on her blooming face. Not seeing Patch 'til the wedding was killing her, but in her head she thought, some traditions weren't meant to be broken. "I know," Mr. Evans replied, his voice causing chills to run down Ms. Bloss' spine, "Damn, it's so great just to hear your voice, Waverly. I miss you already." he added, opening his eyes to the gleaming sun, wincing immediately. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Waverly asked innocently. "I can tell you that I love you, but no matter how much times I tell you or show you, I will always love you beyond more." Patch smiled as he rubbed his eyes. "I do. I do remember, Waverly, and you know I love you." "Why did we decide to go with a late afternoon ceremony?" Ms. Bloss moaned. "Not seeing you all day will literally kill me." "I know! So what do you have planned for the day, Wish-heart?" "I'm dropping by the chapel to see if everything is okay, then I have a date with the spa. Followed by getting married to you, of course." Waverly laughed. The slight giggle caused Patch to smile immediately. "Hmmm. Sounds fun. Wish I could be there with you." "What are you doing?" asked Ms. Bloss. "I have a date with...the gym. Then I have to run a few errands. Eventually, I think I have to show up at some chapel…" Mr. Evans pretended to trail off. "I can't wait to see you." Ms. Bloss breathed through the phone, her eyes falling shut as she tried to picture what her future husband would look like later that day. "I love you." "I love you too. I'll see you at in the chapel. I'll be the one in the tux." Mr. Evans laughed, "The hot one in the tux. Bye, Wish-heart." Waverly smiled at the term of endearment and echoed, "Bye." before hanging up the phone. She had quite a long day ahead of her. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ With news of the Bloss-Evans wedding abuzz, the thought of loneliness was further being driven through the heart of one Coach Luke DeWitt. He often liked to think that he was not one to break the silence, which was something far from the truth, but this was one of the few times that he was indeed silent. “Gay Twilight Werewolf, Daddy Issues, I called you into my office today because the impending union that is Paverly has slowly made me feel more and more alone in life. Seeing that you two are the closest things that I can call “friends”, maybe you two halfwits have some suggestions for me?” said the coach, furrowing his eyebrows. “Friends? Coach, you're always picking on us and the glee club.” answered Charlie, scratching his head. “Take note, Luke Skywalker, I said “closest”. That doesn't really mean I like you, does it?” Coach DeWitt sneered. “Nevertheless, these...feelings as you call them have been driving me insane.” “Well coach, it always helps us when we sing about our feelings.” Billy smiled. The coach cackled, almost falling off his chair in disbelief. “Me? Sing?! Did you hear what you just said, Ricky Martin? I'd rather eat Sister Shadonda's graying nipple hairs, plucking them out one by one with my tongue than hum a few bars!” The two students cringed at the thought of the rather graphic description given by the man before them, both looking like they were just about ready to gag. “Seriously, Billy and I have been looking up songs to do for glee club, and we might just have the song for you.” Charlie managed to say, trying to divert his thoughts from Sister Shadonda. “We looked up songs on being alone and stuff, and turns out Elvis has a really cool one that fits us all perfectly.” “As much as I'd like to remotely care about your personal teenage issues, I just can't. No wait, scratch that. I wont.” Coach DeWitt replied. Before anything else was further said, Billy had already popped a CD into the player before him, prompting Charlie to urge the coach to give it a shot. As the music began to play, Coach DeWitt looked as irked as ever, but when it came time to sing, he suddenly stood from his seat, leaving surprised looks on each of the boys' faces. “'Well, since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell. Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street at Heartbreak Hotel.'” he sang, slicking his hair back as he mimicked The King. “'Well, I'll be, I'll be so lonely, baby. Well, I'm so lonely. I'll be so lonely, I could die.'” “'Oh, although it's always crowded, you still can find some room for brokenhearted lovers to cry there in their gloom.'” sang the two boys. “'They'll be so, they'll be so lonely, baby. Well, they're so lonely. They're so lonely, they could die.'” “'Now, the bell hop's tears keep flowin'. And the desk clerk's dressed in black. Well, they've been so long on Lonely Street, they'll never ever look back.'” added the Coach, hopping up on his desk as he swiveled his hips, the two jocks looking on with smiles on their faces. “'And it's so, well, it's so lonely, baby. Well, they're so lonely! Well, they're so lonely, they could die!'” sang Billy and Charlie, clapping to the beat. “'Well, if your baby leaves you, you got a tale to tell. Well, just take a walk down Lonely Street to Heartbreak Hotel. Where you will be, you'll be so lonely, baby. Well, you'll be lonely! You'll be so lonely, you could die!'” sang the coach, biting his lips as he started feeling much better. “'Oh, although it's always crowded, you still can find some room, for brokenhearted lovers to cry there in their gloom'.” they all sang in unison. “'They've been so, they've been so lonely, baby! Well, they're so lonely! They'll be so lonely, they could die!'” The coach then leaped off of his desk and proceeded to shove the boys out of his office. “Get out, both of you! And not a word about this to anyone!” he yelled, leaving the two quite puzzled. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Patch stood in front of a mirror in one of the room's of the school, turned into a make-shift groom's sweet. Waverly had willingly taken the bride's sweet, actually the the teacher's lounge, because it was much bigger in comparison. The male teacher was now pacing as his nerves finally got to him, seemingly creeping up his spine. "What if she's making a huge mistake marrying some idiot like me?" he mumbled to his brother, Ryan. Ryan who was playing the part of his best man, sat in a neat tuxedo, a pink bow tie breaking the pitch black. His blonde hair was slicked back, not a strand out of place. Patch's father walked into the room, smiling at his son. "You look good." said the man who's hair was already graying. "Thanks, Dad." he whispered, taking his father in for a hug. "I'm proud of you, Patch. You can't imagine how happy this makes me. Waverly is one hell of a woman, and I know she'll only give you the best." the older man said, fixing a stand of Mr. Evans' loose hair neatly into place."It makes me so happy to do this. To be a part of this marriage. When I see both of you, I see true love. I see love that is rare. And this time, I know this one is for keeps. Now son, are you ready for this?” "I've been ready since the day I walked into that teacher's lounge." Mr. Evans said firmly. The scene now takes us to Ms. Bloss as she gets ready for what she dubbed, the best day in her life. Her fingers were trembling as she tried to put on a final touch of eyeliner. "Fudge. I can't even do this. My hair is a mess, my lipstick is crooked..." "And Patch would still marry you anyway." said a woman's voice, moving in closer as Ms. Bloss turned around. "I know that accent so well. You came.” she said with a smile. "Of course I did, kiddo. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kitty's familiar Latino accent rang through the room. “You look beautiful, poopsie.” she added, smiling as she hugged her best friend. Waverly did a small twirl for her friend, finishing with her hands on her hips as her elegant white dress swooshed around. "You nervous?" Waverly started fixing her make-up again. "Like you wouldn't believe." she said, eyes widening. "Why?" Kitty sat on the edge of the vanity, her huge pregnant belly looking like it was just about to burst. "Do you think you made the wrong choice in marrying him, babe?" "No!" Waverly answered quickly, "I'm just nervous, is all. What if I don't turn out to be the woman Patch really wants? What if he wanted something different and he's going to be disappointed?" Kitty stirred, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Do you think Patch would go through this much if he really didn't love you? Do you think he'll care if you grow to be as large as a cow? I think he won't, poopsie. I think, he'll care about the fact that you are marrying him. You are telling him that you are going to love him forever, no matter what. That sexy piece of man-candy loves you, babe. He wouldn't care if you wanted to get married in the Bayou or in a friggin' cave.” "Thank, Kitty." she said softly, wrapping her arms around Ms. Cole "I-I-I just…want to be his everything." "You are, loca!" Kitty said, looking her best friend firmly in the eyes. "Now are you ready to get married, or are you ready to get married?" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Waverly waited on the east side corridor while Patch nervously stood near the foot of the altar..' She took her first few steps, walking around the corner just as Patch moved into view. Dropping any decorum she had, Ms. Bloss began to whimper, mumbling. She whispered the words “I love you.”, a multitude of times as she approached the chapel's doorway. June then approached the guidance councilor, sporting a headset and clutching a clipboard. “Ms. Bloss, ready when you are.” June said as the teacher took a deep breath. Inside the chapel, Courtney and Libby smiled as they locked pinkies, walking towards a makeshift stage that was near the altar. Spider then began to play, closing his eyes as his fingers swiftly glided through the piano's keys. Waverly turned to see her father, and the rest of their wedding entourage, waiting for her signal. Everyone nodded, Kitty smiling as tears began to stream down her face. The doors swung open, and revealing the hundreds of guests that awaited. Heads turned, and a single gasp was heard as the groom had his first look at the woman he was to wed. Thousands of candles illuminated the long aisle, as rose petals filled the floor below. “'When I fall in love, it will be forever, or I'll never fall in love.” sang Courtney, clutching Libby's hand behind her back. "You ready?" Kitty asked, looking at Waverly. Ms. Bloss nodded, resting her head on Kitty's shoulder. Everyone stood as Waverly and her father took their first steps onto the rose petal covered aisle. They walked slowly, meeting eyes with everyone they loved. There were generations of family, students, friends and colleagues. Her eyes were already filled with tears, causing her to barely make any faces out, but she saw those that counted, at least. She willed the tears not fall, because she knew once they did, they weren't stopping, not one bit. “'In a restless world like this is, love is ended before it's begun. And too many moonlight kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.'” Courtney continued, joined by her girlfriend. “'When I give my heart, it will be completely. Or I'll never give my heart.'” Libby sang, looking intently at Courtney as the other girl smiled back. The walk down the aisle seemed to take both an eternity, and end in a fleeting second. Before they knew it, they were facing each other in front of everyone. Mr. Evans reached over and wiped one of the tears falling from Ms. Bloss' eye, making even more come down. “'And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too, is when I fall in love with you.'” Courtney replied. “'And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too, is when I fall in love with you.'” the two sang in unison, hands still locked as they gazed into each others eyes. The music stopped and everyone settled in, Patch and Waverly had to tear their eyes off of each other, and look towards Sister Shadonda who was about to give her opening remarks. "It was early August, when these two met. One, the guidance councilor, and the other, an Alumnus, returning to impart his knowledge." she began, winking at both of them. "I personally thank God, our Lord everyday that Patch chose to share tables with Waverly and Ms. Cole in the teacher's lounge on his first day of teaching. That day would mark the start of a beautiful relationship. Now, it did take a while. It was quite some time before some sense got knocked into Mr. Evans, over here. For those of us who have known these two for a long time, they know how much these two have changed each other. Waverly mellowed Patch, caused him to take down some of his walls, and become less condescending. Patch healed Waverly, made her forget about everything that happened in the past. Mostly, they helped each other mature well. They had their issues, but nothing is stronger than the love these two have for each other. Two teachers fell in love in a faculty lounge in August, I am positive of that, but standing in front of us now, are two people that deserve, care for, and love each other without boundaries.” She let the moment hang in the air as sobs erupted through the room, couples being more and more intimate with each other. The priest took to the altar, and then started. "We are gathered here today for the union of Briarpatch Vance Evans and Waverly Alice Bloss" “Briarpatch?” JR chuckled, whispering to the rest of the glee club, prompting majority of them to shush him as VIolette snored, ROse nudging her forcefully to jolt her awake. "We do!" the couple's parents chorused. Mr. Evans felt the tears prickle in his eyes, while Waverly blinked rapidly, trying to fight hers, hoping not to ruin her make-up. There was a pause as the couple took each others hands and looked towards the officiating priest. "As Briarpatch and Waverly take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." he said. "May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and bliss that they have so longed for. And may Briarpatch and Waverly both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season that comes and goes. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories to fill their hearts." "An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Briarpatch and Waverly, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it it important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love one another is to be willing to accept both their strengths, and their flaws, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched, for it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." the old man continued. There was another pause, as Sister Shadonda began to sob uncontrollably, followed by a loud shush from the wedding's organizer, June. "If anyone can show just cause why these two may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the priest added, giving a few seconds for anyone to speak. Coach DeWitt stood behind one of the pillars that stood in the far back, a smirk on his face as he exited the chapel. "Both of them wanted to say something to each other before their vows. Briarpatch?" "There was darkness in my life for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before all that are present to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever. I love you, Waverly Bloss." Ms. Bloss took in a shaky breath before speaking. "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you to love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here, to treasure for all of my days, the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves new each day. I love you, Patch Evans." she said, not being able to hold her tears any longer. June then signaled for Spider to play the piano once more, as Billy began to strum his guitar. “'I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. All I wanna do is grow old with you.'” sang Mr. Evans, tightening his grip on Ms. Bloss' hands. “'I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches. Build you a fire if the furnace breaks. Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you.'” sang Ms. Bloss, giggling as she rested her head on her future husband's chest. “'I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold.'” the male teacher sang, wrapping his arms around her. “'Need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control.'” added Ms. Bloss, poking Mr. Evans' nose. “'So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink.'” “'I could be the man who grows old with you.'” sang Patch, smiling as a few tears trickled down his cheeks. “'I wanna grow old with you.'” the couple sang in unison. They then took wiped the tears from each others eyes, took each other by the hands and gazed into each others eyes. "I, Briarpatch Vance Evans, take you, Waverly Alice Bloss, to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live." he said, his eyes swelling up, allowing Ms. Bloss to wipe a few away. Sniffles filled the room as everyone who hadn't already been crying, started. "I, Waverly Alice Bloss, take you, Briarpatch Vance Evans, to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live." her voice cracked, slowly fading towards the end as she became a bit more emotional. "Do you Briarpatch Evans, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Waverly Bloss to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Patch looked into Waverly's eyes and for a moment everything was clear, "I do." "Place the ring on her finger.” He slid the ring onto her finger, grinning when it finally landed there. He brought the hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. Waverly started crying again. The priest waited as they both composed themselves and then resumed. "Do you Waverly Bloss, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Briarpatch Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?" “I do. I really, really do." Waverly said, wiping the tears from her face. "Place the ring on his finger." She slipped the ring on his finger, breathing deeply when she realized what the past few minutes had meant. "I now pronounce you man and wife" the priest said with a pause. "You may now kiss the bride." he added with a grin. Mr. Evans leaned in first, cupping Ms. Bloss' face and kissing her gently, allowing her to only slightly deepen the kiss. The sounds of cameras and flashes filled the room, but the two only felt each other. "I love you." Patch whispered when they finally broke apart. "I love you too, Patch." she replied. "I now present to you, Mister and Mrs. Evans!" the priest announced as the room filled with cheers and loud claps. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ladies and Gentleman, I am proud to announce, Mr. Patch Evans and Mrs. Waverly Evans!" June yelled into the microphone. Patch and Waverly walked through the doors of the reception hall, smiling and waving at their friends. Everyone greeted them and they all sat down to dinner. The happy couple took turns feeding each other, as others looked on with smiles. The dinner passed quickly and before they knew it, June had stepped up to the microphone once more, "Ladies and Gentleman, I would ask you to all to please settle down while the happy couple has their first dance as husband and wife." She quickly turned to the rest of the glee club and whispered in a rather agitated tone. “Hey! Who's up next?! Hurry up! That was your cue!” she said hastily. “That'd be us, love.” Spider whispered back with a smirk. “Oh! Oh, dear me! You're right.” June replied, laughing at herself a bit as she hurriedly took of her headset. “Remember June, Rachel said Barbra's the way to go.” she added, this time talking to herself. Music began to play as the rest of the glee club took their seats. “'I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet. I finally found the one who makes me feel complete.'” Spider started, taking June's hand. “'It started over coffee, we started out as friends. It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin.'” June added, smiling cheekily at her boyfriend. “'This time is different, it's all because of you! It's better than it's ever been...'” Spider added. “'Cause we can talk it through!” they sang in unison. “'My favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?”, it's all you had to say.'” June sang, resting her head on Spider's shoulder. “'To take my breath away.'” they chorused. Patch pulled Waverly onto the dance floor, and amid the flashes they started dancing, quickly getting lost once again in each other. “'This is it! Oh, I finally found someone, someone to share my life. I finally found the one to be with every night.'” “'Cause whatever I do...” June sang, turning around to look at Spider. “'It's just got to be you!'” Spider sang. “'My life has just begun, I finally found someone.'” they sang in unison. Each of their parents joined them on the dance floor, moving slowly to the music. “'Did I keep you waiting?'” Spider sang. “'I didn't mind.'” June continued. “'I apologize.'” added Spider. “'Baby, that's fine.'” June sang, smiling back at her boyfriend. “'I would wait forever.'” Spider added. “'Just to know you were mine.'” they both sang together. “'You know, I love your hair.'” Spider continued. “'Are you sure it looks right?'” June continued to sing, wrapped yet again in Spider's arms as they swayed side to side. “'I love what you wear.'” continued Spider. “'Isn't it too tight?'” June sang again. “'You're exceptional!'” Spider exclaimed, kissing June on her forehead. “'I can't wait for the rest of my life!'” they sang together. Rose and JR headed to the dance floor as well, getting more intimate with each other, as did Violette and Eric. Of course, Billy and Teddy sat awkwardly distant from each other, while Libby and Courtney, still not ready to reveal their relationship to all, were content with holding hands under the table. Charlie was nowhere to be found. “'This is it! Oh, I finally found someone, someone to share my life. I finally found the one to be with every night.'” June and Spider sang, looking as sweet as ever. “'Cause whatever I do...” June sang, turning around to look at Spider. “'It's just got to be you!'” Spider sang. “'My life has just begun, I finally found someone.'” they sang in unison. Waverly and Patch were wrapped up in each other and didn't even realize when the song had changed to a faster paced one lead by the rest of Center Stage. They continued swaying, locked in each others eyes. "I love you." Waverly said, probably for the millionth time that day. “I love you." Patch said, twirling, dipping her near to the ground and kissing her. Everyone yelled and cheered for the couple. They danced the entire night. They danced with each other, friends, family, and even people that they didn't know well. But they always came back to each other, and realized that for once, all the stupid fights, the people who got in the way, and every disagreement, was gone. For now they were together, they were strong, and they were in love. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, as everyone was getting inebriated, Kitty took some time to get a breath of fresh air and take her heels off for a bit. It was nearing her due date, and it was getting harder and harder for her to walk. She mosied over to the decorative fountain, soaking her feet in the cool water that gathered in it's pool. She stirred to the sound of guitar playing coming her way. “'When I first saw you, I said “Oh my, that's my dream. That's my dream.' 'Oh, I needed a dream when it all seemed to go bad. Then I find you, and I have had the most beautiful dreams any man's ever had.'” Charlie sang, slowly approaching the woman he loved. The scene shifts to Charlie's freshman year as he walks quietly through St. Cecilia's halls, the beautiful Hispanic teacher catching his eye. “'When I first saw you, I said “Oh my, that's my dream. That's my dream.' 'Oh, I needed a dreamA Dream to make me strong. You were the only reason I had to go on.'” he continued, taking a seat beside the pregnant former teacher. The scene now shifts to a memory of the two of them, where it is first revealed that Charlie and Kitty were in a relationship. “'You were my dream, all the things that I never knew. You were my dream, who could believe they would ever come true. And who would believe the world would believe in my dreams too.'” Charlie continued, as Kitty leaned in closer to him, resting her hand on his knee. The scene now takes us to the moment of their separation, that one fateful day in a tiny New York cafe. “'When I first saw you, I said “Oh my. Oh my, that's my dream. '“ he finished, wrapping his arm around her. “We don't have to be away from each other anymore.” Charlie said with a smile. “It's for your own good, Charlie. You're young, still in high school...what good will having a family bring you?” sighed Ms. Cole. Before the boy could say anything, they heard a Ms. Bloss' voice calling for Kitty, making the two quickly move apart from each other. “I-I guess you better go.” murmured Charlie. Kitty stood, kissed him on the forehead and began to walk away. “By the way, your free to see your daughter whenever you want.” Ms. Cole said with a smile as she paused to briefly look back. For the next few moments, Charlie sat alone, an unexplainable smile on his face. This too was cut short however, by the arrival of someone who had been watching closely by. “It doesn't have to be that way, Mr. Clint.” said the voice. Charlie turned his back to see that Coach DeWitt had been looming in the area for quite some time now, practically hearing everything single lurid detail of their conversation. “C-Coach, I-” “So you want to be with Ms. Cole, do you, Charlie? Ever hear of an advanced placement test?” the coach said with a smile. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Ms. Waverly Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Eric Jamieson (Adani23) Coach Sydney Kympton (QuinnQuinn) Coach Luke DeWitt (Nayaforever) Sister Shadonda Simone (Theunitedstateofme) Ms. Kitty Cole (Theunitedstateofme) 'Songs' * Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley. Sung by DeWitt, Charlie and Billy. * When I Fall In Love by Nat King Cole. Sung by Courtney and Libby. * Grow Old With You from The Wedding Singer. Sung by Patch & Waverly. * I Finally Found Someone by Bryan Adams feat. Barbra Streisand. Sung by Spider and June. * When I First Saw You from Dreamgirls. Sung by Charlie.